List of unnamed technology
This is a list of the many unnamed technology in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe. Vehicles Flying Disc The Flying Disc seems to be a circular platform that is used to make someone fly around. Bongo uses this to fight Goku in the air while he is on the Flying Nimbus. Scouter Drone A tracking device created by Bulma while at Kame House, using what little resources Master Roshi had laying around. She used it to find Goku, who was going to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. Roshi used it to spy women on the beach. Bulma can use the Scouter Drone as a weapon in the video game Dragon Ball: Origins 2; she carries several of them in capsules. Robots Mecha 7 This bird robot called Mecha 7 was used to inform Emperor Pilaf that Goku, Bulma and Oolong were heading towards his castle. It appears in "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!". Robot Servants Gurumes' Robot Servant A robot that serves King Gurumes. He is seen in King Gurumes' dinning room telling him about the status of the Dragon Balls and his kingdom. Red Ribbon Robot A small robot who piloted an airplane to the North for Goku during the Red Ribbon Army Saga. After Goku defeats Colonel Silver, he takes some capsules in Silver's camp, and finds the robot and a plane. The robot offers Goku to pilot the plane for him toward the next Dragon Ball. While on their way to the North, the robot becomes frozen by the extreme cold and the two crash near Jingle Village. This robot appears in Dragon Ball: Origins as an enemy in Ox-King's Castle and Monster Carrot's Hideout. The Red Ribbon Robot also appears in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 in the same role it had in the manga, and also in bonus level 2-6, where it is found in the snow by Suno and repaired by Android 8 after Goku finds five missing parts of the robot in the snow. Big Gete Star Robot Pirate Statue A statue that is the guardian of the treasure in the Pirate Cave. Its overall appearance resembles Shiva, the god of destruction in Hindu mythology. This statue does not appear in the manga. In the anime, when Krillin and Bulma got to the trasure room, the statue threw swords everywhere. Krillin got one out of the ground and hit the other swords with it until the statue was out of swords. This statue is a boss in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Like in the anime, Krillin must defeat it by using one of the statue's swords and hitting the other swords back at it. Insect tracking device The Insect tracking device is an extremely intelligent tracking device disguised as a ladybug. It was created by Dr. Gero after the Red Ribbon Army was defeated by Goku. Don Kee's robots Robots used by Don Kee's soldiers and which first appeared in the Dragon Ball GT episode "Terror on Imecka". Don Kee's robots also appear as enemies in the video game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Leon Leon (レーオン, Rēon) is a lion Machine Mutant that appeared on Planet Luud. This robot was summoned by Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy to attack Goku and Trunks, but it was quickly destroyed by Goku. Deserted Starship robot The robot that attacked Pan while she was searching a Black Star Dragon Ball inside the Deserted Starship. After Goku, Trunks, and Giru all stop the robot's missiles from hitting her, Pan uses an energy blasts to destroy the machine. This robot also appears as an enemy in the video game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Hope! The robot who accompanies Time Patrol Trunks and the Players on their mission to stop Miira and the Time Breakers in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. He is very similar to Giru. Category:Objects Category:Filler characters Category:Robots Category:Vehicles